Changes  Prussia x Austria
by talinsquall
Summary: Roderich forces Gilbert's hand. Gilbert finds out Roderich's darkest secret. It's all awesome. Prussia/Austria.Germany/N. Italy.  Hungary/Ukraine.Romano/Spain. Shonen-Ai  Pt. I , Yaoi  Post-Part I , Possible OOC, Cursing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm tweaking "Changes - UK/FR Pt. II," but needed a break from the angst. The Hungary/Ukraine pairing is something I made up for the story. **In real life**, Austria's economy's doing gangbusters compared to the rest of the World, but it still relies on German tourists and trading for a lot of the revenue.

**Translations listed at the end. Edited 7/15/10. Yikes! Thanks Marker-chan!**

Fandom: Hetalia

Summary: Roderich forces Gilbert's hand. Gilbert finds out Roderich's darkest secret. It's all awesome.

Pairings: Prussia-Gilbert/Austria-Roderich, Mentioned Germany/N. Italy, Mentioned Hungary/Ukraine, Mentioned Romano/Spain

Warnings: Shonen-Ai (This Part), Possible OOC, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Changes - Prussia x Austria - Part I**

XXX

Running from Spain's mansion, Gilbert could barely hold back the maniacal giggling.

The former Teutonic Knight had heard from Antonio, who heard from France, that someone's earnest marriage proposal had recently been turned down for a pair of seismic breasts and a couple of barren wheat fields. He couldn't wait to arrive home to find out if it was true.

Prussia slammed the front door shut. He shared the home with little brother, Ludwig, Ludwig's worse half, Feliciano, and Gilbert's about-to-be-but-didn't-know-it-yet-spouse, Roderich. "Dry your tears, Roddy! Awesome is home!"

Gilbert pouted. While he didn't expect the uptight Austrian to welcome him with open arms, his love could at least leave the damned piano for two minutes and say Hello.

Listening closer, Prussia smiled, realizing why Austria wouldn't be leaving the ivory keys anytime soon.

It seemed Ludwig and Feliciano had gotten the good news about the German unemployment rates going down and were presently celebrating at the top of their lungs.

Whistling the tune Austria currently banged out, Gilbert stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered leisurely towards Roderich's wing.

XXX

Austria had stopped playing by the time Prussia walked in. "Please leave me alone, Gilbert. I am not in the mood for whatever you might have in mind."

Ignoring Roderich, like always, Gilbert sat down on a couch. "So she really turned you down, huh?"

The frowning, violet-eyed man fought hard not to smash his fist down on the piano keys. "Apparently, Elizaveta's love for Ukraine means more to her than my steady economy. She would rather starve to death than be married to me again."

Prussia placed his hands behind his head. "Wow, sounds pretty harsh, even for Hungary. She really say that?"

Roderich looked down with a sigh. "Elizaveta did not have to. All her concern centered on Ukraine's ill health. My proposal was given nary a thought."

Gilbert rudely blew air through his teeth. "Sorry, old chap. While you might have Vienna, Ukraine is Submissive City with fun bags as the main tourist attraction. Hell, I'd give it a shot if Ukraine wasn't a lesbian."

Austria grumbled under his breath.

Gilbert leaned forward. Hands still behind his head. "Say what now? I don't speak Old Fart mumble."

Roderich half-turned with a snarl. "I said Ukraine is not a lesbian! She believes love is universal and should be given to whomever needs it."

Prussia couldn't help himself. "Riiiiight. And Mama Earth won't spread it your way because…?"

Austria drooped like a wet noodle. "She does not like me."

Gilbert almost wet his pants. His joyful cackling echoed throughout the music room. "Oh man, that is the definition of awesome!"

Shaking with fury, Austria stood up, toppling the piano chair to the side. "Well! I am glad to see I have amused you once more, Prussia! I guarantee this will be the last time."

Gilbert was still choking on his laughter when he realized Roderich had left the room. He gasped as the reverberations of Austria's last words met his ears. "No clean getaway for you, old man!"

Predator instincts on full alert. Prussia went hunting.

XXX

Austria sucked at being prey. He always went exactly where you expected him to be.

Gilbert leaned against Austria's bedroom doorway. Crimson eyes roved over the neat piles of expensive clothing waiting to be packed. "I should've taken my time. It'll probably take you a week to pack the first load. So uncool."

Roderich made sure each article was placed in the correct color-coordinated pile. They would first be placed into airtight plastic bags, then into pristine carrying cases. "Economy's sound as a drum. I'm not sure why I stayed for so long. I should have left when Ludwig married Feliciano. This house is too crowded anyway, especially with the imbecile sleeping in the next wing."

Prussia straightened up, hearing that remark. "Hellooo! Standing right here!"

Muttering under his breath, Austria held up an ancient waistcoat. "I should have donated this to the museum years ago. Hate moving houses. Such a bother."

Realizing Roderich's well-known tunnel-vision had kicked in, Gilbert stepped in to nip it in the bud.

Prussia tore the waistcoat out of Austria's hands, and shoved the flabbergasted Austrian onto the bed, knocking carefully arranged piles everywhere. "Österreich floriert wegen Deutschlands Stärke!"

Austria's lips peeled back, forming a sneer. "Nicht von jetzt an."

Gilbert's hands balled into ready fists.

From birth, the former Teutonic Knight had been trained to hit first and, maybe, apologize later. "I am not going to hit you, Roderich. No matter how much you bait me."

Austria attempted to stand, knowing full well the risk of raising Prussia's ire. "Hit me all you want. It would not be the first time. I am leaving and that is that."

Prussia laid a grip of steel on Roderich's shoulder. "I said I won't hit you! I'm never going to hit you again. Husbands don't hit their spouses. Spain said you had the right to leave me if I ever hit you."

Austria squirmed in Gilbert's grasp. "Marry a bloodthirsty cretin like you! Never! I would rather die first!"

Shoving Roderich over, Prussia flopped onto the bed. "Fine. Live and don't marry me. I'll get a kick out of watching your precious economy crumble."

Wide-eyed, Austria sat up with a gasp. "Gilbert, you wouldn't!"

Prussia smirked like the heartless bastard he was. "Wouldn't I? Germany is one, Roderich. I am one half of a whole. The other half, my beloved little brother, does everything I say, now I've been returned to him."

Roderich gazed down at the fumbling fingers in his lap. "You never changed. I thought Russia's years of torture taught you a little humility. It only made you more of a bastard."

Gilbert gently ran a finger along Austria's jaw line, noting the subtle shudder when the nail sailed across Roderich's mole. "Only when you force me, Roddy. For years, I told you I loved you. Every time you shoved Hungary in my face. She's out of the picture now. Time to take your place at the altar."

Austria bit his lip hard, attempting to stave off the waves of desire running through his body from one finger on his mole. "It's not enough, Gilbert. Not nearly enough. I need more."

Prussia hopped up with a smile. Happy to play his trump card at last. "Well, I was going to save this for our wedding night. But since we've waited so long, I might as well give you your present now."

With a click and a zip, Gilbert pulled his pants down with one yank. He wasn't wearing any underwear. "Antonio said you were something of a size queen. It's not five meters, but it should do the trick."

At first, Roderich was so confused by Gilbert's actions. The country didn't realize what he was actually seeing.

When he did, one hand came up to cover Austria's mouth in amazement. "Mein Gott."

Placing confident hands on slim, muscular hips, Prussia beamed down on his almost-fiancé with lust-filled eyes. "Actually, I call him Awesome Jr., but your name works too.

XXX

Online Translator and Reviewer Help Ahoy!

Österreich floriert wegen Deutschlands Stärke! - Austria flourishes because of Germany's strength!

Nicht von jetzt an. - Not from now on.

Mein Gott. - My god.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A lifelong sexual kink should not make one automatically brain stupid like it does to Austria here. For Prussia truly is a possessive maniac, especially when it comes to Roderich's vital regions. I adore Gilbert's characterization to pieces, but loony be loony. "Bow down to me!"

**Translations listed at the end. Swore I would use less this time. Sheesh. Edited 8/16/10. Thanks Ailynm!**

Fandom: Hetalia

Summary: Gilbert is Gilbert. Roderich loves him anyway.

Pairings: Prussia-Gilbert/Austria-Roderich, Mentioned Germany/N. Italy, Mentioned Romano/Spain

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible OOC, Size Kink, MASTURBATION, ORAL AND ANAL SEX, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Changes - Prussia x Austria - Part II**

XXX

Prussia waved his hand in front of Austria's dazed eyes. "Uh, Roddy? You okay in there?"

Cooing unconsciously, Roderich enveloped the proud uncircumcised member in his hands. He glanced up at Gilbert with violet-eyes flecked with uncertainty. "Diese mine?"

Prussia gulped past the lump in his throat. "Ja, wenn du willst."

Austria leaned forward to lay a tentative kiss on the throbbing flesh. A quick flick of the tongue caught an errant drip of fluid from the tip peeking out. "Ja."

With the winning goal in sight, Gilbert brushed Roderich's facial mole with a trembling hand. "Zu meinem penis oder dem Vorschlag?"

Austria turned his head so lips could meet fingers. "Ja, alles."

Prussia released centuries of pent-up tension in one relieved breath. "Gut."

XXX

Gilbert proceeded to tear Austria's clothing off with his hands, while kicking the rest of the clothing from the bed with his feet.

If not for the circumstances, Ludwig would have been proud to see his big brother's multi-tasking effort.

Roderich switched between pouting and manly wailing. "My clothes! Have you no shame? China gave me those silk shirts years ago. They're priceless!"

Prussia grumbled at teasing pervert-proof pants. "Shame? You do know who you're marrying, right? Quit whining! If they mean so much, I'll buy you an awesome new wardrobe. Anything you want. Couture even."

Roderich's yelling immediately came to a stop. A spendthrift till the end, all his modern clothing had been gifts from pitying friends. "Couture? Truly?"

Prussia defeated the dastardly pants with one yank of the hand. "Sure. France IS one of my best friends. Frenchie's been after me for years to dip into the culture."

A finally naked Roderich hugged Prussia's slim waist tight. "Vielen Dank, Ehemann. Ich liebe dich."

Feeling his blood turn to fire, Gilbert yanked Roderich's head back to deliver a soul-stealing kiss. "Get the lube. If you fucking play noble and say you don't have any, I'll demolish everything in this wing, starting with the music room.

Austria shuddered from the brute force radiating from Prussia's voice. He hadn't heard Gilbert sound like that in a long time. He hoped to hear it a lot more with their marriage.

After a quick scamper to the bathroom, Roderich handed the economy-sized bottle to his equally nude mate.

The blushing Austrian began to cover his vital regions before kneeling back on the bed, but hastily drew his hands away when Prussia viewed the action and snarled.

Gilbert read the label in a sneering tone. "All natural fruit extracts. No artificial flavors or preservatives. Allergen free."

Prussia broke off his reading to peer down at Austria's nether parts.

Roderich clenched the sheets around him, not wishing to find out the penalty if he attempted to cover up again. "What?"

Gilbert tossed the container to Austria with a nonchalant shrug. "Just making sure you have a dick instead of a pussy. You sure you're not a girl?"

With a trembling lower lip, Roderich clutched the container to his thin chest. "So mean. I have very sensitive skin! This is the only lotion that does not make me break out in a rash. Elizaveta searched high-and-low before she found this for me."

Prussia held his hand up. Sculptured torso shaking with laughter. "Let me get this straight. You're such a prude. You had your ex-wife find your lubrication for you? Aww, Roddy! If I didn't love you before, I sure as hell love you now."

Roderich's face crumpled with sadness. "I knew it was too good to be true. You don't love me. You just wanted to find another way to make fun of me."

Thanks to quick reflexes, Gilbert was able to grab hold of Roderich before the nude man bolted out the door. "Hey! I was kidding! Oh, you're hitting me now? So uncool. Better watch out. You might leave a scratch."

Austria pummeled Prussia's chest with the lubrication bottle in one fist and the power of his low self-esteem in the other. "Let go! Horrible man! Oww! I swear you and Ludwig are made of granite!"

Prussia held up his hand with a weary sigh. "Let me see."

Roderich murmured as he placed his hand in Gilbert's. "You know all my weak points. If this marriage is going to work, I need to feel safe, not only physically but emotionally as well."

Gilbert frowned at the forming bruise.

Pulling Austria onto his lap, the silver-haired man placed soft kisses on the bruise, the tips of each finger, and the palm underneath. "Damn, I thought it was nothing but Sex, Eat, Sleep, and Repeat. This marriage stuff sounds hard."

Roderich laid his head on a warm shoulder. "It is."

Feeling something wet fall on his hand, Austria glanced up to spy tears forming in Gilbert's eyes. With a cry of alarm, he hurriedly kissed the rare drops away. "Was ist falsch, meine Liebe?"

Prussia refused to raise his head. "Ich bin kein monster."

Roderich raised Gilbert's head to gaze into half-crazed crimson depths. "Du bist ein monster, aber Ich liebe dich trotzdem."

Prussia carefully plucked the glasses from Austria's face. "Bitte versuch nicht noch einmal mich zu verlassen."

Roderich softly petted Gilbert's tense visage. "Hm. How far do you think I could get?"

In the space of two breaths, Prussia executed a fast rollover, imprisoning his shocked mate under his own body. "Not very."

Austria bit back a moan as the couple's hips ground against each together. "Let me play with it some more, Gilbert. Let me taste you."

Prussia slammed a fist into the mattress. "We can do touchy-feely later. I need to fuck you, Roddy! If I don't have you soon, I swear I'll lose it!"

Alarmed, Roderich ran his fingers through sweat-soaked hair. "Wait! You have to prepare me first! Please don't hurt me, Gilbert. I've never done it before!"

Prussia's lust immediately took ten steps back. Raising himself up on strong forearms, he glared down at his blushing fiancé's face. "What. The. Hell? You were married to Spain. He told all the nations and their pets you were the best fucking bride he could have ever chosen. All that time and you two never fucked once? Bullshit!"

Cringing, Austria turned his face away. "Antonio's a wonderful man, but we both know he belonged to Romano from the beginning. As for me, I pined for Elizaveta… and you. There was also the fact, with men, we seem to enjoy receiving and not giving."

Gilbert leaned in to whisper in Roderich's ear. "Actually, it seems Antonio and you both enjoy lean, toned, dominant men who will plow into you with their big dicks."

Austria's indignant slap was met with a loud guffaw. "Gutter-mouthed pervert! I can not believe you would talk about your best friend in such a way!"

Prussia kissed along fragile collarbones. "It's the truth. If you think I'm big, you should see Romano. No wonder Feliciano's small. His greedy older brother took most of it."

Roderich hummed along with Gilbert's ministrations. "I always wondered. Romano was a horrible child. The grown man's not much better, but he does take care of Antonio. I'm happy for Spain. He deserves to be treated well."

Prussia moved his kisses up to blushing earlobes. "So do you."

Reaching around, Austria picked up the forgotten bottle of lubrication and handed it over. "Treat me well."

Prussia plucked the container from loose fingers. "Natürlich."

XXX

Gilbert flipped himself around, so his member faced Roderich. "You can play while I prepare you. I'll warn you when I'm gonna blow. Don't worry, Roddy. I've waited so long. There's more than ten rounds in me."

Austria looked down the bed with frightened eyes. "Is this supposed to comfort me?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I dunno. Comforts me. Now relax. Or else you'll go unfucked, I'll go nuts, and Ludwig will kick me out naked in the snow again to cool down the crazy."

Roderich licked and nipped around the foreskin. "Are you sure? Sometimes I think he does it for laughs."

Prussia added more lubrication to his fingers. "Yeah, me too. So uncool."

Sipping on the straining erection, Austria glided the loose skin in a back-and-forth motion. He shuddered and moaned as Prussia introduced one finger into his entrance, while swirling another finger around the spasming ring. "Is it okay if I put more in my mouth?"

Gilbert tentatively began to introduce the tip of another finger. "Fine by me, but not all of it. I don't want you to choke. Hey, Roddy? Do you finger yourself at night? 'Cause it's pretty soft back here."

Roderich spluttered around the flesh in his mouth. "What? Absolutely not! The very idea-!"

Prussia reduced Austria to a stuttering puddle by shoving in the second finger to the last knuckle. "Don't lie to me or Mr. Prostate might stay lost for the rest of the night."

Roderich clung to Gilbert's dick like a security blanket. "Yes. Although, I have only used two fingers at the most."

"Aww." Gilbert lovingly kissed the rosy butt cheeks laid out before him. "You wanted to stay nice and tight for Awesome Jr. Well, unlike Russia, honesty with me gets rewarded."

The two questing fingers crooked in place, pushing the fingerpads directly onto Roderich's prostate.

Austria screamed around Prussia's erection. He drew away for a momentary breath. "More! Please, more!"

Seeing Gilbert's excited nod, Roderich returned to his wedding present. Moving his head forward-and-back, he used his tongue to lick along the head. His throat constantly working to swallow the free flowing pre-cum.

Adding more lubrication, Gilbert thrust in a third finger. The answering squeal sent a smile of joy to his face. Austria's additional enthusiasm only heaped on the happiness. "Damn, Roddy! You sure you've never given head before?"

Roderich's eyes began to water. His reward was close. He could feel it. Prussia's deep moan made his eyes dart down.

"Rod, I'm close. Pull off if you don't want it."

The Austrian answered by bringing his hands up to massage the balls and caress the part his mouth did not cover.

Shivering with lust, Gilbert stared down at the beast he had unwittingly unleashed. Hips beginning to move on their own.

Prussia attempted to stop the movement, so Roderich wouldn't choke.

Austria brought his hand up, trying to resume the motion himself.

Knowing he was 'licked,' Prussia resumed widening Roderich by adding a twisting motion to his prodding.

A moment later, Gilbert came with a deep moan.

In response, Austria's own ignored erection exploded, spurting fluid over Prussia's heaving chest.

Violet eyes went from dreamy slits to shocked wide-open orbs.

Roderich found the amount of liquid gushing down his throat astonishing. He swallowed and swallowed and still more came. The overflow dripped down the side of his jaw.

When the deluge came to an end, Austria pulled back to lick the whole organ clean, ensuring he didn't miss a drop of it.

"Hey. Enough play. It's not like I'm taking Awesome Jr. away forever."

Roderich licked along swollen lips. He smiled, feeling Jr. stir against his hand. "Thank you for the meal, Husband."

Gilbert paled. "Holy fuck! I see your plan now! You're gonna drain me to death."

Roderich couldn't hold back his laughter. "You proposed to me. Remember? Do you want to back out now?"

Swiping his hand on the sheets, Gilbert growled in defiance. "Hell, no! Damn worse ways to die than being sucked to death!"

Austria shook his head at the silly man he would soon marry. "Get up here and fuck me before I call Ludwig to throw you out into the snow."

Prussia's salute would have been more believable, if his smirk wasn't so devilish. "Yes, sir!"

XXX

"What position, Roddy? You choose."

Roderich's face turned ten different shades of red, while his mind ran through the possibilities. "I want to see your face, Gilbert."

Prussia hastily separated three firm pillows. One pillow supported Austria's neck, while the other two supported the lower back. "Do you think you'll need another pillow?"

Roderich cupped Gilbert's face between long fingers. "Nein, ich brauche dich."

Prussia fell into Austria's embrace. "Du hast mich."

The couple kissed and kissed.

Heated tongues warred and retreated.

Caresses from both sides left no area undiscovered.

Roderich felt tears beginning to form. Such sweetness. He had no idea Gilbert was capable of this gentle type of lovemaking. His forever to cherish. So lucky.

On the other hand, Gilbert felt terrified Roderich could hear the giggling maniac who had lived in his head since he could remember.

_**Love said Yes.**_

_**Love agreed to everything.**_

_**Mine.**_

_**All mine.**_

_**No matter if Love begs, cries, or screams. **_

_**I will never let my warm Love go.**_

Prussia realized Austria was trying to tell him something. He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Roderich shook Gilbert's world with a transcendent smile. "I'm ready. Take me."

Prussia thanked Austria with a deep, apologetic kiss.

Grabbing strong hold of slim hips, Gilbert firmly slid Roderich's shuddering form down, while jerking his hips up. "Half in, Roddy."

Roderich seemed shell-shocked. "H-h-half? Mein Gott. Gil… I don't… I can't-."

Balking at the very idea of pulling out, gentle Gilbert went bye-bye and Pillaging Knight took over. "Sorry, Roddy. You wanted Jr. You got him."

Prussia shoved himself all the way in. The loud cry from below only served to fuel his lust. Wasting no time, he began to thrust his way towards completion.

Austria exhaled a loud cry with each stretching stab to his gut. Alien sensation bombarded his sensitive figure from all sides. He didn't feel pain, so much as the stripping away of self. With each forceful push into his traitorous body, he sensed Prussia claiming the bounty as his forever.

Delirious with the thrill of conquest, Gilbert grinned to finally hear an errant cry of amazed pleasure. Angling his hips, he forced Roderich to repeat the decadent sound over and over.

The madman bent over to lick an earlobe. "Touch yourself. I wanna watch you come on my dick."

Roderich answered with a nod and a moan.

Unlocking the death-grip he had on one shoulder, Austria reached down and began to furiously fist his drooling member.

Prussia's hips gyrated with machine-like precision.

Crimson eyes catching every nuance of his mate's writhing form.

Roderich shook his head, sending sweat flying. "I'm trying!"

With a serene smile, Gilbert reached down and sharply twisted a nipple.

Austria screamed to the ceiling. Released semen spurting over himself and Prussia.

Gilbert continued to relentlessly fuck his love into the mattress. "Beautiful, Roddy. Really awesome. Wanna do it again?"

Roderich stared up at his fiancé with a dazed expression. "Can we stop for a minute? My insides feel so sore. Please, Gilbert?"

Gilbert froze in place. "Roderich, did I hurt you?"

Austria looked at Prussia for a long time. He finally pulled the frightened lunatic down for a gentle kiss. "No, but I need you to come so I can rest a little."

Gilbert nodded. "Okay."

Held close in Austria's arms, Prussia resumed thrusting away endlessly, before pushing his body up and groaning his release.

Austria cringed, feeling the hot liquid gush inside. "Gilbert, pull out! Please!"

Prussia peered down into frightened violet eyes. "No. This is part of your duty. Get used to it."

Roderich covered his mortified face with shaking hands. He felt his lower muscles continue to clench around Gilbert's spurting member.

The Austrian shivered, sensing the organ was still hard.

Satisfied his love had been filled to the brim, Prussia carefully pulled out, and flopped onto his back. "This was so cool. I give it fifteen minutes and we'll do it again. What do you say?"

Gilbert wondered what the strange noise was. He hurriedly flipped to his side when he realized Roderich was crying. "Oh shit! I fucked up and went psycho again! I tried so hard and still screwed everything up. You're gonna move out and Ludwig's going to put me back in the little room for my own good. Damn! I hate the little room."

Austria held out his arms. "Tch! Moron! Help me hold you. It aches to move."

As gently as possible, Prussia cradled a sobbing Austria in his arms. "I'm sorry, Roddy. I'm sorry for being me."

Using what little strength he had left, Roderich wrapped as much of his body as he could around the shattered individual he loved. "Du bist ein monster, aber Ich liebe dich trotzdem."

Gilbert licked along the facial mole he held so dear, pleased to hear a familiar pleasure-filled moan. "Thank God."

XXX

Broad Translations:

Diese mine? - This mine?

Ja, wenn du willst. - Yes. If you want.

Ja. - Yes.

Zu meinem penis oder dem Vorschlag? - To my penis or the proposal?

Ja, alles. - Yes, everything.

Gut. - Good.

Vielen Dank, Ehemann. Ich liebe dich. - Thank You, Husband. I love you.

Was ist falsch, meine Liebe? - What is wrong, my love?

Ich bin kein monster. - I am not a monster.

Du bist ein monster, aber Ich liebe dich trotzdem. - You are a monster, but I love you nevertheless.

Bitte versuch nicht noch einmal mich zu verlassen. - Please do not try to leave again.

Natürlich. - Naturally

meine Liebe – my love

Nein, ich brauche dich. - No, I need you.

Du hast mich. - You have me.

Mein Gott. - My god


End file.
